Technical Field
The subject matter of the present disclosure relates to lighting devices and, more particularly, to providing thermal protection and dimming in lighting devices that comprise light-emitting diodes (LEDs).
Description of Related Art
Incandescent light bulbs have been available for over 100 years. However, other light sources show promise as commercially viable alternatives to the incandescent light bulb. For example, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are attractive as for use in lighting devices in part because of energy savings through high efficiency light output and environmental incentives such as the reduction of mercury.
Unfortunately, lighting devices that use LEDs are incompatible with certain configurations and applications. For example, LEDs often cannot replace incandescent bulbs that work in connection with a dimming circuit. Many facilities, such as homes and buildings, include light source dimming circuits (referred to herein as “dimmers”). Dimming a light source saves energy when operating a light source and also allows a user to adjust the intensity of the light source to a desired level.